Fresh produce such as apples, potatoes and pears, among others, are often wrapped with media for protection and/or presentation to the consumer. For instance, potatoes may be wrapped with metal foil before shipment. Restaurants tend to prefer the foil-wrapped potatoes since they can be baked without additional handling. In another example, produce such as apples and pears are wrapped with paper media for protection during shipment and/or for a more appealing presentation to the consumer. Produce does not lend itself to automated wrapping and instead the wrapping is generally done by hand.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings are used wherever feasible to indicate like elements.